Beyond the Light Episode 4:  All in the Family
by Beth Newman
Summary: We continue the story of Springfield and its citizens in this tribute to 'Guiding Light'


Episode 4

All in the Family

**Part 1**

**Business As Usual**

"Little brother," says Billy Lewis to Josh, "you did the right thing. There's not a thing in the world you can do for Reva at this point. Besides, we need you. Lewis Construction has more work than we can handle right now."

Josh Lewis inquires about their new projects. Billy explains about the new wing they're currently adding to Cedars Hospital, and then goes in great detail about his daughter's new venture.

"Can you believe it!" Billy cries. "My little girl and Beth Raines going into business together. I think they're on to something with this Women's Wellness Center idea." Josh begins looking over blueprints, as Jonathan Randall walks into his office.

"And here's the man in charge of the Women's Wellness Center," Josh says as he shakes Jonathan's hand. "How's it going?"

"That niece of yours is driving me crazy!" Jonathan proclaims. Billy laughs. Josh smiles.

"Well, I'm sure you can handle her. When are Mindy and Beth looking to open?" Josh asks. Jonathan explains that the building is already completed. They're just going over some last minute things at Mindy's request.

"Jonathan," cries Wanda, the receptionist, "Mindy Bauer on line one for you!"

"Here we go," Jonathan rolls his eyes and picks up the phone.

**Part 2**

**Family Matters**

Beth Raines greets Alexandra as soon as Alex enters Spaulding mansion. The two women hug, exchange a few pleasantries about Beth's new endeavor with Mindy, and then Alex asks about Phillip.

"He's hanging in there, though I think there's something you should know," Beth begins.

"Alan-Michael's back in town," Alex says.

"How did you know?" Beth asks.

Alex pauses for a bit and then explains that she received a call from Alan-Michael while she was traveling with Fletcher. He's none too happy about what's happening at Spaulding Enterprises since Alan's death.

"So he's here to cut Phillip out," Beth states flatly.

"Darling," Alex takes a deep breath, "you know as well as I that Phillip doesn't want anything to do with the family business. He stepped up after Alan died, but let's face it: we're living in some pretty progressive times, and he seems perfectly content to keep things just as they are. If Spaulding is going to survive, we've got to get some new perspective on things."

"You mean you're supporting Alan-Michael!" Beth is incredulous.

"I love and support both of my nephews," Alex replies, "but come on, Beth, Phillip isn't happy about running Spaulding."

Beth, saying nothing, has no choice but to agree with Alex.

**Part 3**

**Wise Counsel**

Phillip, alone in Towers, rises from his table, walks across the room, and hugs his uncle, Ross.

"I just can't believe it!" he says.

"Sometimes I can't believe it, either," Ross replies. They return to the table Phillip has reserved. After giving Phillip a rundown on his involvement in bringing down Jeffrey O'Neal and The Syndicate, Ross asks Phillip about Spaulding Enterprises.

"Good, but they could be better." Phillip then tells Ross about Alan-Michael's desire to take control of the company. "I'm going to need you, Ross. Care to join forces and work on behalf of Spaulding's best interest in a legal capacity?"

"I'm happy to help in any way that I can, Phillip, but is running Spaulding really what you want?" Ross asks.

"The only thing I want, for sure, is for Alan-Michael not to run Spaulding. He's been away too long, and I don't trust him."

"What difference does it make? You've wanted out of Spaulding for years," Ross reminds him.

"Ross, I've got to think about my children and grandchildren. Lizzie's will return after her maternity leave to help me. I've got high hopes that James will follow her when he finishes college. And who knows? When Zach and Emma grow up, they may want to be a part of it, too. Spaulding is their legacy and I can't run the risk of losing it to Alan-Michael."

Ross pauses, and then says, "You know who you sound like right now?"

"That's not fair!" Phillip exclaims. "I'm not Alan!"

"No. You're not Alan, but I want you to seriously consider the consequences of going after Alan-Michael," Ross explains. "You know it could get ugly."

"I know, and I'm ready for it," Phillip says.

**Part 4**

**Wheels Are Turning**

Alan-Michael, meanwhile, studies a file. His associate dropped it off earlier in the day, explaining that it was all he could find out, so far, about Edmund Winslow – things that, of course, were not already common knowledge.

"I knew he was a prince, or something," Alan-Michael mutters, "but I had no idea just how many international business connections he has." Alan-Michael, impressed by the news reports of Edmund's heroism in helping to bring down Jeffrey O'Neal, feels that Edmund might be someone he should meet. Of course, he's heard of Edmund's past shenanigans in Springfield, yet somehow that intrigues him even more. He picks up his phone and dials his associate.

"Find out how I can get in touch with Winslow," he requests.

**Part 5**

**Make Room for Daddy**

"Jonathan Randall!" yells Mindy Lewis as she enters Jonathan's office, "how dare you hang up on me!"

Jonathan groans. Mindy continues to berate him as her father, Billy Lewis, enters.

"Hold on there, darlin'", he physically removes Mindy away from Jonathan, "what's the problem?"

Mindy explains that she has only a couple of teeny-tiny revisions to make on the Wellness Center, and that Jonathan has been nothing short of insubordinate.

"You've got to understand, darlin', we can't just go in and do what you're asking. The building's up, the rooms are complete. We'd actually have to tear it apart and rebuild it by what you're telling me." The two of them chat about it a bit more with Jonathan. Just then, Mindy's cell phone rings. It's her husband, Dr. Rick Bauer, and she moves to the lobby in order to speak with him.

"Thanks, Billy," Jonathan says, "but I could have handled her."

"Listen, son. I know my daughter. She's always been a handful!" Billy chuckles. "You know, I thought when she finally settled down with Rick, she'd really settle down, you know what I mean? But she's got just as much fire in her as she did when she was a kid." Billy leaves, and Jonathan's attention turns toward the lobby. When Mindy catches him looking at her, he quickly returns to the business at hand.

**Part 6**

**Time Marches On**

Alex retires to her room and Beth sits alone in the dining room of Spaulding mansion. She's got a load of paperwork in front of her as she prepares for the opening of the Women's Wellness Center. Yet she can't concentrate on business right now.

Even though she and Phillip had not yet remarried, he was, no doubt the love of her life. We've been through so much over the years, she thinks, but we always manage to find our way back to one another…

/r94wCMqFRwQ

Beth reflects upon all the dreams they shared when they were young. Dreams that had yet come to fruition. She was going to paint; he was going to write. But life got in the way, and here they both are now, middle-aged grandparents who are still answering to the call of all things Spaulding.

"Alex is right," Beth says softly, "and I've got to do something to make Phillip realize it."


End file.
